


Bitter Sweet

by Masterless



Series: What I Wish Would Happen [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Emma gets drunk, Emma is supportive, Fix It, Gen, Lucas Lallemant will be happy even if I have to kill someone to make him happy, Lucas is sad, Mannon and Lucas are siblings fight me, Mika is an enabler, Yann needs to be a good friend, drunk, what I wish would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Lucas didn’t smile back, just stood in the doorway with red, wet eyes and looked down at the floor. Mannon lifted the duvet beside her and he almost fell into the bed next to her, letting her shift the blankets around the two of them. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he had obviously holding in for a while. He sniffled, rubbing at his face with trembling hands, and looked over at her shyly.“What’s going on?” Mannon asked, turning to face him, laying on her side. “Or do you not want to talk about it?”The corners of his lips lifted in a brief smile, but he soon frowned again. “I… came out to Yann.”





	Bitter Sweet

Mannon was still in bed when there was a knock on her door. She had been considering getting up and getting something to eat, because she hadn’t eaten since the day before, and that wasn’t a good habit to get into. Not again. She called out to whoever it was to come in, and wasn’t at all startled to find Lucas behind the door.

“Salut,” she said, sending him a small smile.

Lucas didn’t smile back, just stood in the doorway with red, wet eyes and looked down at the floor. Mannon lifted the duvet beside her and he almost fell into the bed next to her, letting her shift the blankets around the two of them. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he had obviously holding in for a while. He sniffled, rubbing at his face with trembling hands, and looked over at her shyly.

“What’s going on?” Mannon asked, turning to face him, laying on her side. “Or do you not want to talk about it?”

The corners of his lips lifted in a brief smile, but he soon frowned again. “I… came out to Yann.”

Mannon nodded. She already knew, had known for a while. “And?”

“... he walked away.” Lucas closed his eyes to stop the tears that were coming, but they slipped down his cheeks anyway, and he took in a small, shuddering breath. “He told me he couldn’t handle it and he walked away.”

“Merde…” Mannon let out a low whistle, shaking her head. “I’m sorry.”

Lucas nodded his head, opening his eyes to look at her once more. “I didn’t know who else to talk to. Mika is pissed at me, Yann apparently isn’t…. The other boys won’t be any different.”

“Well, you still have us.” Mannon smiled at him, taking his uninjured hand in hers, softly lacing their fingers together. “You still have the me, Daphne, Emma, Alex, and Imane.”

Lucas snorted. “I somehow don’t think that Imane would be there for me.”

“Imane is deeply protective of her religion, and I know what people think of Muslims, but Imane accepts everyone.” Mannon shook her head. “Imane once told me that you can’t judge people for things they can’t change. That the people who use religion to justify their hate aren’t true Muslims or true Christians or true Jews. They don’t listen to the pillars of their faith, they listen to the fringe groups. Imane believes in love and peace and acceptance, in the fact that everyone is created equal and should not be ridiculed for anything they can’t change.”

After a moment of silence, Lucas nodded. “She still doesn’t like me.”

“You attacked her religion, Lucas. She was angry with you, and while she shouldn’t have said what she did-”

“How do you know what she said?” Lucas interrupted.

“She told us about your conversation after, she was annoyed.”

“Oh.” Lucas frowned. “Do you guys tell each other everything?”

“Oui.” Mannon smiled once again. “We’re friends, it’s what we do.”

He nodded.

“As I was saying,” Mannon continued. “She was pissed at you, but she never would have said anything about electroshock therapy if she had known.”

“How did you know?”

Mannon laughed, gentle and light. “Lucas, you once lent me your phone and when I opened it, it opened to a bunch of tabs of gay porn.”

“Merde…” Lucas groaned, covering his face with his hands, laughing slightly. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone would mean to do that.” There was a moment of comfortable silence. “What are you going to do about Yann?”

Lucas sighed, his eyes dry again, for the first time in a few hours. “Je ne sais pas.” He ran his hands through his hair, staring at the ceiling. “What would you do?”

“Me?” Mannon blew out a breath, thinking, her eyebrows raised. “I’d give him space. See if he really does just need time to come to grips with it or if he’s not going to be your friend anymore.” She shook her head, though. “I mean… to be perfectly honest, he’s putting himself first in this situation, himself over you, who had just bared your heart, who was scared… I wouldn’t talk to him again. If he thinks his adjustment time is more important than giving his best friend support… then he isn’t really your friend.”

Lucas shrugged. “We’ve been friends since we were kids… It’s hard to imagine him not being there.”

There was another knock on the door, energetic and opposing the atmosphere in the room.

“Oui?” Mannon asked.

The door opened, revealing Emma, who was smiling wide and holding up a tray of goodies. Her smile slipped when she saw that Mannon had someone in her bed, but it returned tenfold when she saw it was Lucas.

“Salut!” Emma said, bouncing in with her tray. “Mika texted me to say you weren’t feeling good and that you hadn’t eaten yet, so I brought you some snacks!” She knelt on the end of the bed before crawling her way in between Lucas and Mannon, sitting there and smiling down at both of them. “You guys having a party without me?”

“Oui,” Lucas said, nodding his head. “A pity party.”

“Pity party?” Emma said with a frown. “Non! We have to have a fun party!” She held up a bar of chocolate. “Who wants one?”

Lucas chuckled and took one, unwrapping it gently.

“You get crumbs in my bed and you’ll get kicked off,” Mannon said, glaring kindly at both of them.

“Ah, oui, oui,” Emma said, waving her hand dismissively. She turned then to Lucas, her face growing serious. “Why are you sad? Why are you having a pity party?”

Lucas sighed, swallowing his mouthful of chocolate. “Well, basically… I came out to Yann and it didn’t go well.”

“What?” Emma asked, frowning angrily. “How did it go bad?”

“He walked away,” Mannon said, running a hand through Lucas’ hair. “Leaving Lucas all alone after he’d been vulnerable and truthful.”

“Did he hurt you?” Emma asked. “It’s out of character for Yann to hurt anyone, but… I never thought he’d be homophobic? You’ve been friends for so long, I thought he wouldn’t care as long as you guys stayed friends…”

Lucas frowned. “How did you know? You don’t seem surprised at all.”

“Mannon showed me all the porn on your phone when you lent it to her.”

Lucas covered his face again. “Merde…”

Emma laughed. “Don’t worry, we didn’t tell anyone.” She handed a banana to Mannon, who took it with a smile. “Let’s get shitfaced.”

“I’m down!” Mika yelled from the hallway. “I have wine, do you want to get wine drunk? Or, we also have beer and whiskey!”

“Let’s get wine drunk!” Emma said, smiling down at Lucas. “I’ve never actually seen you drunk.”

“Oh, you’re in for a fun night,” Mannon said, laughing. “He’s gotten drunk around us a few times, it’s treat.”

“Shut up,” Lucas groaned. 

Emma squealed. “This is going to be fun!”

 

*

 

Emma was drunk. Very drunk, and very angry.

She pounded on the door in front of her, hoping that it was the right one. She stood back as it opened, revealing a very confused Yann.

“Emma?” he asked, looking her up and down, concerned. “What are you doing here? It’s almost midnight. Are you okay?”

“Fuck you,” she slurred. “Fuck you, Yann.”

“What?” He stepped forward slightly, putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her. “Are you drunk?”

“Oui.” She blinked slowly at him, frowning. “How could you jus’ walk away?”

“What?” Yann repeated. “What do you mean?”

“Lucas!” she yelled, stumbling slightly. “He opened his whole… his whole fuckin’ heart to you!” She pushed his hand away with surprising strength for someone who was drunk. “He… he was so upset! So fuckin’ upset an’ he cried an’ he told you eve’thing!” She held out her hands, eyes wide and posture open for a fight. “Why… why the fuck would you do that?”

“Emma, keep your voice down!” Yann said, taking her gently by the arm and pulling her inside. “What are you even talking about?”

“He told Mannon and me that he came out to you!” She pushed him again. “And you fuckin’ walked away!”

“Do you know how hard that conversation was?”

“Oh, boo hoo, your best friend is gay, so what?”

Yann sighed, lips tight. “Emma, that wasn’t the only thing he said.”

“Then what did he say?”

“He’s having problems at home, he can’t afford the rent, he used to have a crush on me,” he said, listing them off on his fingers. “He said he told six other people before me told me!”

“He didn’t tell anyone!” Emma stumbled back again. “Well, non, he told Mika, but… Mannon and I already knew, Alex guessed, Daphne heard from a girl who was told by Chloe, who, by the way, told a whole bunch of fuckin’ people!” Emma looked at him expectantly. “He had an argument with Imane about religion and sexuality and she kind of guessed from that after she calmed down! But you needing time? Putting yourself above him? How could you fuckin’ do that? How could you leave your friend alone and crying on a bench?”

Yann had the sense to look guilty, and he was. But still… it was a lot to take in.

“Emma, you don’t understand… He was never… he never had a crush on you.”

“No, but I thought he did for a while. It was fucking weird as shit, but it didn’t stop me being his friend!” She pushed him again. “Get your shit together!”

“Emma…”

“You put your needs over his, you have to think about this, you have to wonder to yourself if being his friend is still a thing you want to do? Then you were never his friend. You were never there for him, because when he opened up in such a brave way, you shut him out. You walked away.”

Yann sighed, rubbing his face. “Emma, please…”

“Non!” She yanked open his door, tripping outside but turning back to him one last time. “You were never his friend.”

 

*

 

Lucas opened his locker on Monday, stuffing his folders back into it, before he was roughly pulled into a tight embrace. The familiar smell of aftershave and cologne swam around in his mind, and he hugged Yann back, his face squished against the taller boy’s shoulder.

“I’m a dick,” Yann whispered, holding Lucas even closer. “I’m a dick who thought of myself over a friend who had just risked so much to tell me something true. I’m sorry.”

“It’s oka-” Lucas started, voice muffled.

“Non,” Yann said, pulled away but keeping his hands on Lucas’ shoulders. “It’s not okay, what I did was shitty. I shouldn’t have thought of myself first.”

Lucas shook his head. “I know it’s a lot to take in and-”

“It shouldn’t have been,” Yann said. “It never should have been a lot to take in, you are my best friend, and I let you down. Je suis desole.”

“I… I forgive you.”

Yann pulled Lucas closer again.

“Are we friends?” Yann asked quietly.

“We never stopped being friends.”


End file.
